lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
July 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - July 1703 = Weather this month *Caspian becalmed. *Heavy rainfall in the Pacific and East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Valetta *The Grandmaster of the Knights of Malta has informed General Sheremetev that he has made ready shipwrights at Valetta to support the construction of Russian lineships there. Delhi *Ambassador Tenbrook of the United Provinces has asked the Moghul, Auranzeb of Malwa, for assurances 'that our mutual trade will not be effected!' He did not say what he was worried it may be effected by, but the courtiers give the impression that they know! London *At No. 7 Park Lane, the residence of Mister de Coursey, his lawyers and the fashionable ladies who visit Ms. Watling have observed that the study is now graced with a series of fine Dutch school seascapes and that what appears to be a splendid Titian portrait which hangs in the morning room. Coursey's lawyers have attempted to acquire a warrant for the arrest of one Jack Cooper, also known as 'Calico' Jack, and his common law wife. However, the magistrate who heard their request declared it 'impossible' without proper evidence and a decent reason why such a case should proceed (it seems the days of whimiscal justice in London are well and nigh over and the law courts are now on a more professional footing!). *Having been asked about the possibility of the purchase of Tompion & Barlow by Mister Coursey, Thomas Tompion expressed his surprise at such an interest but invited him to make an offer? When De Coursey was coy enough not to do so, but instead chose to riposte that Mister Tompion should name his price, Tompion did so, proposing a sale at a price of, what, shall we say 300,000 guineas sir? Constantinople *Referring to a decision made by Prince Francesco Morosini II, Doge of Venice, a year ago and communicated to Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin, Count Marcello reiterated the decision contained therein that Morea is not for sale, and that this policy still stands. *Grand Vizier Huseyin has paid a visit to the newly opened Cemberlitas Hamam (Turkish baths), also taking time to admire the architecture of the building (there seems to be a renewed interest among the nobility for visiting such places). That was in the morning. Early afternoon he went to the Istanbul Shipyard where the keels of new ship of the line are being laid down. Huseyin was pleased to see this, explaining to his companions that he has just commissioned the construction of five new ships of the line ‘to add to our already impressive fleets.’ Before he left the yard he also took the opportunity to publicly chastise the Bey of Egypt for his lack of communication. “Should he continue to drag his feet with regard to the proposed project, he may well find that in due course his servants will be required to drag his head before the Sultan’s justice,” he warned! Cairo *The Bey of Egypt called in Ambassador Umit Bilirgen 'in order to respond to him publicly so there can be no misunderstandings.' Bey Huseyin said this: "Please relay my words to the Grand Vizier. The Imperial Academy of Law is now open in Cairo, at his behest. He is at liberty to send 100 recruits to study there, that would be acceptable to me." "The proposed canal from the Nile to the Red Sea would be a major undertaking, but if the Grand Vizier chooses to send surveyors and engineers to see if it is viable then I will not object. Once we know the costs of constructing it, if it proves at all possible, then we can decide who should pay for it, but since the shipping shall pass through Egyptian lands, surely tariffs should go to Egypt alone with an arrangement that any costs incurred by Anatolia are repaid first of all before Egypt takes profit? Also it would be possible to exempt all Ottoman merchants and charge foreigners, such as those of the HWIC, and so improve the lot of the whole Ottoman Umma. This I am sure the Grand Vizier will be keen to do." "I would be happy to have it named as the Sultan Mustafa II Canal in honour of our glorious sultan, and to arrange for fortifications at both ends while I would man with my troops!" "Egypt is also happy to consider itself in military alliance with Anatolia, meaning that if Anatolia is at war, Egypt will fight beside her, and if Egypt is at war, Anatolia will do likewise." He added, "A public word via you, Umit, will be sufficient to secure this alliance." Kingston *Sir Jeremy Godolphin, Governor of Jamaica, has welcomed the change of government in England and instructed military commanders on the island to parade their men for inspection. They are to march their men through the town of Kingston next month to celebrate his fifth year as governor. All naval officers are invited with the gentry to a banquet which will be held on the same day, and a holiday has been declared for the population on that day as well. Moscow *Olof of Ingria came to Moscow in order to be officially recognised as Grand Duke of Ingria in a ceremony. Shortly after entering the city, while dismounting from his coach at an inn to freshen up prior to heading on to the Kremlin Palace, Olof was shot dead by a marksmen who seems to have opened fire from the upper storey of a distant building with unerring accuracy. The murderer has yet to be found and brought to justice. *Tsar Peter was clearly perturbed even before this happened. He explained to his boyars that the feedback from Holy Church is suggesting that the boyars feel like they have lost significant wealth since the reforms were introduced. It was obvious that he found this hard to believe as he waited to receiving reports from his advisors. His Highness pointed out to the boyars that he knew for a fact that their total wealth had increased considerably in recent times, and that individually they are better off, it is being suggested by as much as a third. "Such increases are very significant and I would like to know how you believe you have lost wealth?" he asked. The boyars as one expressed their horror that their Tsar would consider that they thought so ill of his reforms, and to a man admitted before His Highness that they were all better off on account of his reforms, and grateful for them! However when the Tsar reported their findings they announced that boyar family revenues had upon freeing the serfs on average fallen 11% - and this was directly as a consequence of freeing the serfs, but that other factors (perhaps brought about by this very reform) meant that the decrease was in reality invisible because of a large increase in wealth due to other factors. In the end, the boyars were much better off than they had been before. Brest *The French Colonial Office has established a refugee camp for Huguenots wishing to settle in the colonies at the port of Brest. This was hardly a popular decision with the people of Brest, and was made worse when the camp became dangerously overcrowded as tens of thousands of French Catholics wishing to avoid famine crammed into it. *On a brighter note it has been royally decreed that all fish landed at French ports by foreign merchants will be exempted from customs duties. Other measures taken on account of the looming famine has included the freezing of grain prices to their pre-famine levels in order to prevent profiteering. This measure was also supposed to prevent hoarding, although most people can't see how it will do that. Regensburg *The Imperial Diet has voted in favour of the motion to seize as contraband certain war goods heading to Prussia gunpowder, saltpetre, weapons, lead, iron, copper, timber and maritime products) if Prussia does not withdraw from invaded lands. For Austria, Graf von Schonborn expressed regret about this, stating that he did not vote for these sanctions. Less perturbed by the result was Count Monterrey, Grand Chamberlain of Spain, who was pleased to present both Graf von Schonborn and Baron Joachim Wilhelm von Klinggraffen with Toledo steel rapiers boasting emeralds and diamonds on their hilts as gifts for the new reichsmarshals. *In broadsheets distributed across the Empire, Prince Eugene and Prince Maximillian's appointments are being widely praised. The pamphlets carry engravings of the swords each has been given showing upon the blades the arms of the Hapsburgs, Wittelsbachs, the Order of the Golden Fleece and the coat of arms of the League of Swabian Knights. These broadsheets also carry a darker message: In contrast to the praise for the two reichsmarshals, 'both veterans of wars to defend the Empire from the Turks and the French', the 'ex-elector of Brandenburg is denounced as a rogue and disturber of the Imperial Peace.' Poona *Four elephants being trained in Poona at a farm got loose from their pen this month. Having been partially trained for war but not fully developed or disciplined properly they posed quite a threat to passers-by. They wandered through the temple to Ganesh, worshippers their thinking in wonderment that they were a multiplemanifestation of their elephant god, and then proceeded toward the house in which Prince Shrimant Rajaram was taking tea. Matclockmen were called out and with a great deal of yelling, shooing and shooting into the air diverted the beasts. In fact it seems the lit tallow of their firearms served to frighten the creatures, and this useful if unusual means was employed to scare the elephants back into their pen. Jassy *Prince Mihail of Moldavia was met by troopers of his Royal Escort who went back with him into Jassy following his long stay away. One of the first to greet the returning Hopsdar prince was Huseyin Dunya, who apologised to him for any slur that might have been construed by comments issued from the Imperial Admiralty. “Such is the high esteem in which the Grand Vizier holds the Prince of Moldavia that Admiral Huseyin intended only to extend an open offer of any such assistance as might be required of the Imperial Navy. No disrespect should be inferred from that offer. Indeed the Grand Vizier wishes it to be known that of all the Imperial princes, the Prince of Moldavia is held in the absolute highest regard in Istanbul.” Having heard Ambassador Dunya, the prince led the royal procession though the main streets directly to the cathedral, where an impromptu (but gorgeous) service of thanksgiving was offered-up for the safe return of the Hopsdar Prince, and for the great things he has been vouchsafed to achieve on behalf of his country by the Grace of God. Afterwards he appeared on the cathedral steps and addressed the assembled populace, intimating simply that he is glad to be home and intends to spend some time now with his family and his higher officials: “But in the months to come I expect to see many important changes taking place for the greater glory of our nation and the prosperity of all, building upon all that I have learned during my invaluable sojourn at the Imperial Court.” Fort St. Louis *At Fort St. Louis in Texas a certain officer, General Carlos, has been commissioned as Governor of New Mexico & Spanish Texas. He has been ordered to secure these territories from Indian raids, and it is hoped that the presence of Spanish regulars with experience of North Africa and fighting the Moors will improve the reaction times of the Spanish colonial militia. Macao *Chinese officials, upon making enquiries about 300 Dutch recruits from Canton believed to be loitering found no such persons to be present. They did however learn that 300 Chinese who had taken the Portuguese bounty were being shipped to Mozambique via Chinese merchantmen and had already left. Governor Jin-qua was furious when he learned of this, and demanded to know which of his foolish underlings allowed this to come about. Possibly terrified of taking them blame and therefore facing likely execution, they have placed the blame on Kwantung Chinese trade officials who are known to have an office in Macao. *A Portuguese arsenal, a left-over from the late Portuguese rule here, has been taken over by Jin-qua since he has concluded the former owners no longer have need of it. He also stressed that non-Chinese merchants may not trade with Macao, in accordance with the Emperor of China's edict. Cambrai *Le Duc de Bourgoyne, having heard rumours that his maritial status is being questioned, has remarked that, "I am single, and glad to be so. I know there are those who are keen for me to marry, but I intend to stand by my guns. I find my bachelor status makes life far more enjoyable!" *The royal ban of 1699 preventing Archbishop Fenelon of Cambrai from leaving his archdiocese has been graciously lifted by order of His Most Christian Majesty. When Bourgoyne left Cambrai for the Spanish court, Fenelon chose to tag along, if only to experience his new found freedom! Versailles *The closeness of Philippe Duke d'Anjou and Maria Anna Josepha of Austria has not gone unnoticed at the French court. He watched adoringly while Msr. Lancret painted her in the palace yard, putting to brush a likeness in which she looks without blemish and most pleasing to the eye. It was hoped that she would have been painted with the backdrop of proper landscaped gardens, but alas the palace does not possess any such these days. King Louis had made it known that he is pleased by the prospect of a match between the two and as it is known Austria also approves, he has announced that he will start negotiations over the matter of a dowry with the Emperor Leopold. "It is expected that the Imperial Diet will not seek to block any such arrangement which is acceptable to Austria and France," he added. *Amongst courtiers here it is being said that in times of famine the best option really is to escape to the colonies (and with the French Passenger & Postal Service now up and running, this is said to be the perfect time!). Although there is a great deal of adventurous talk there is only one taker of this proposition at court. He is Charles Honore d’Albert, Duc de Chevreuse who has been quite taken by the idea of moving to the Americas to lord it over vast new estates! *Empress Eleonor has informed King Louis that she would be pleased to stay for his birthday celebrations in September with Maria Anna Josepha. *Louis XIV, in another stunning announcement, has agreed to the engagement of his heir, Louis, Le Grand Dauphin, to Anne- Louise de Noailles, Countess of Foix. It is being noted at court that this increases the probability that for the first time in a few centuries the Queen of France will be French, a move expected to be very popular amongst the senior nobility of the kingdom, perhaps setting a precedent for their own families? The date for the wedding has yet to be announced. Who knows, it may be a double-wedding which would surely prove more convenient for invited guests. *King Louis has confirmed that France is abandoning the pike. For most of this year the army has been undergoing widespread modernisation with new uniforms and specialisms. It was previous practice for new raised regiments to be disbanded at the end of a war. However, this led to much confusion and loss of experience amongst the troops. Permanent regiments supported by rigorous training will provide each soldier with opportunities for advancement. The reorganisation will create several field armies to defend France, each commanded by two experenced generals. Marshal Villars, it is thought, will be making recommendations for these appointments over the next couple of months. *The King has also revealed that despite grain being released from the royal granaries there remains a deficit of around 1,200,000 tons of grain needed to prevent a famine in France. He is asking those countries with grain surpluses to support France during this difficult time by sending any spare grain. His Majesty added that payment is to be arranged by letter. To further help reduce the burden being faced, the royal court is encouraging those at possible risk from famine to avoid this by emigrating to the French colonies. *In his usual indiscrete style Msr. Gaspard Ulliel wondered out loud what would happened if the French Colonial Office switch to a policy of free trade as some English thinkers would have them do? The traditional French view has, he argues, been to beat down and disadvantage the trade of others in order go gain advantage, while free trade surely risks someone doing a better job than yourself and therefore ruining your own markets. That said, he ponders that no tariffs would boost all trade on the face of it, and yet at the same time damage, nay - devastate possibly - the trade of the domestic merchant who once enjoyed the paternalistic protection of his monarch. Surely, the subjects of a King as his children, and the children of a father are given undeserved favour and protection compared to those who are not? Does not even God operate in this way, he muses? Surely he does! So if the colonies were to go over to free trade it would benefit the foreigner, but not the native trader, unless of course the foreigner had his own lands opened to our native trader, then just perhaps any difficulty caused by increased competition would be countered by increased opportunity abroad. This is the dilemma between the two; will the losses be matched by the gains of such an arrangement? Perhaps the only way to tell would be to do it, but surely it would take a brave or foolish man to try. He assumes the same argument would lie just as well if France herself went over to free trade, and the experiment would then be even more of a hazard. He suggests, and this is only his opinion you understand, that if this be done the colonies only do it and the kingdom at home only follow suit if the result is seen to be highly favourable. Would it also be for France in Europe even if this works in the colonies. Who knows? It would surely be a gamble of adventurous magnitude! Copenhagen *Lars Schoonhoven, upon calling in on his favourite coffee house has asked Msr. Ludo Cavanoso whether he would be interested in opening one or more coffee houses in the Dutch Republic. You known, in Amsterdam, Rotterdam and The Hague, for example. In return he would pay the United Provinces a 1% tax for the first four years, and if after that his enterprise he is successful, he could expand if further throughout the Republic (unless there is a demand for more coffee houses before the four years is up)? Schoonhoven proposed that upon such an expansion (in either circumstance), he would then pay a 2% tax. Shanghai *Lord Yea has paid a formal visit to the Longhua Temple to give thanks to Buddah for the fruits of the harvest and his divine blessings on the people of Shantung China. The Hague *Heinrick de Groot, the Dutch Justice Minister, has been delighted to agree to the marriage of his delightful daughter Henriette to the Grand Pensionary of the United Provinces, Anthonie Heinsius the Junior. Dutch Society is agreed that this is a good match, and the wedding is certainly being looked forward to with joy! El Escorial & Spain's famine *King Carlos III of Spain has given his dear wife Queen Sophia a half-eternity ring in diamonds and sapphires with matching earrings to mark the birth of their daughter Donna Isabella. His Most Catholic Majesty also waived taxes on the commons for the rest of 1703 to celebrate the royal birth! However the tax is counted as levied for the first half of the year, so the 6% rate is effectively reduced to 3% for this year alone (according to the statute books the rate should be 10%, but it was not being collected at this rate). There might be more to this tax reduction than first meets the eye, though. With many said at court to be struggling to cope with the effects of a poor harvest it seems uncatholic and unsympathetic to the counter-reformation holy orders which dominate Carlos III's court to force farmers to sell livestock or even land in order to pay their taxes. People, it is being said, will surely note the difference between the Catholic leadership of Carlos the Good and the brutality of Pedro the Usurper? In the kingdom attempts to bring in rationing have failed since many of those who have it are unwilling to co-operate for fear that they will end up starving as well. This is believed to be especially true of many of the noble houses of the grandees, although you shall now read the Church is being more impartial in its efforts to help. The holy orders have set up soup kitchens to ensure that the very poor at least get a bowl of soup every day. Alas on account of the sparsity of food this is often little more than water with tree bark for texture added, although fish has been becoming available in quantity as the weeks pass by. As time went on the corporations also helped by releasing grain reserves to the Church and local poor relief committees. *Arriving at El Escorial with Archbishop Fenelon, the Duke of Bourgoyne was humiliated to find he wasn't permitted into the royal court since there was no French ambassador on hand to get him admittence in line with etiquette. Instead the two had little choice but to, for the moment, go to Madrid to take lodgings there instead. Accra *Captain Grand of the good ship Heron, accompanied by Lieutenant Evans of the Crow, have sauntered from the HWIC's Trade Mission in Accra with the slaver Ali Hassan to visit Father Del Sisto O'Donnell, a Jesuit priest, with whom they spoke to him at length. They then went over to the Slave Block beside Fort Hope and assembled 1,400 slaves of African origin there, parading them before the gentlemen. The Jesuit addressed the slaves in their own tongue, telling them that they had been bought like cattle at the market but will now be freed. "Not only freed but given a musket and land but only when you have earned their freedom," he told them. "You have been saved! You will earn their freedom in five years time. Until then you will serve as warriors. During this time you will be trained, fed and clothed. When the time comes you will be able to leave the army or rejoin the colours, it will be your choice! Until then you must work and fight for the Company." They were then indentured into the Company and treated as men. Munich *The Bavarian court has celebrated the birth of the new Infanta Donna Isabella. King James Stuart attended, just before leaving for Paris, as of course did the Elector of Bavaria and his nobles to the banquet which was held at Nymphenburg Palace. Prince Max bestowed an honorary field marshal rank upon King James, giving him a wonderful military uniform and marshal's baton. Reval *General Weide has told town elders in Reval that 'His Imperial Majesty offers his full protection to the State of Estonia and welcomes them into a greater Russian Empire. There is a chance that discussions will shortly open with Stockholm over ending the Great Northern War, and clarification on the town will follow. In the meantime, the town and Baltic State will enjoy all the benefits of being part of Russia.' Edo *Shogun Tsunayoshi of Japan has been petitioned by Nicolass Halse to send experts to teach Dutch marines in Samurai martial hand-to-hand combat skills, asking pointedly if Shogun will agree to say yes to this? He then assured Shogun that the Dutch government will be everything in its power to ensure that no missionaries go to Japan. Miami Indians *Captain Jacques of the Fort Frontenac Artillery has made contact with Miami Indians. While doing so he has made contact with a certain Mister Joshia Clinton, who emanates from a well standing New York family. Jacques has offered these Indians an alliance France in exchange for increased trade and French protection, and asks if there is something else they want? His offer was soon reported to the various Miami village councils, who weren't sure what to make of it. The reply came back to Jacques thus: if he means to kill their buffalo, then he will lose his life. However, if he means the French will not mess with their way of life but actually protect it, then an alliance is welcome. Captain Jacques enthusiastically stated that France was nothing more than good relations, and will certainly protect them and their way of life in return for permission to trade goods with them. The councils, having learnt of this, were happy to conclude an alliance with France. Mister Clinton looked both appalled and dismayed in equal measure. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Sixteen more English merchant vessels have been lost in the English Channel this month. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the French Colonial Office to the Asante Union, Albert Sarraut; and to the Kingdom of Denkyira, Simon Theophile. Trade Missions Opened *By Russia at Reval and Narva. *A Spanish slaver station at Accra has been closed down by Ali Hassan, a well known Moroccan slaver. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7